


Two Days

by clowncrime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, John is a delicate man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Bruce has been locked up in Arkham Asylum for two days, and in those two days he’s met a curious, sensitive man only known as John Doe.





	Two Days

Bruce had already been in Arkham Asylum for two days. In those two days spent locked away from Gotham- his city, his home, his responsibility… In those forty-eight hours he was attacked right away, beaten onto the hard, dirty tile floor, bloodied. Then, he was saved, saved by a man who’d he would never learn his name other than the one the Asylum gifted him, John Doe. He dreamt that night of his manor, his nice warm bed. His home. The dream was split in seconds, surrounded by fire, by a laughing Oswald Cobblepot.  
  
“Wake up buddy!” rang an all to cheery voice. Bruce groaned, he ached heavily, “Go away…” He grunted. “Aw, Brucie. Bad dreams?” John worried with his bottom lip, and sat down at the end of his cot. “It’s ok buddy, I have bad dreams all the time!” The pale man reached his hand out and awkwardly petted Bruce’s leg. Then, out of nowhere, Lady Arkham’s drugs fired through his veins, “Get your filthy hands off of me!” Bruce shouted, swatting John’s hand off aggressively. He swelled up, about to beat John’s smiling little head in- then he noticed. He wasn’t smiling. He was giving him a damaged look, one of true pain. “That wasn’t very nice of you…” He mumbled, rubbing his hands together awkwardly. He scooted away, looking down at the ground. The billionaire took a deep breath in, trying to ride out the drug’s influence. “I-I’m sorry John… I didn’t mean-” he got cut off by the door swinging open, showing that a guard that Bruce didn’t know and Doctor Leland was there.

  
John jumped up, and greeted Leland by grabbing her hand and shaking it wildly, “Oh! Hiya doc! It’s sooo good to see you!” Leland nodded, “Good to see you to, John.” She glanced at Wayne, “Mister Wayne?” Bruce looked right in her eyes, he was sitting up now, legs swung over the side of the cot, “Yes?” “Is everything ok?” she pried. Bruce glanced at John, who was all giggles and smiles in an instant. “Yes! Everything is just fine!” John nodded rapidly. Something in Bruce warmed for this man, he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling- no, it couldn’t be love. This man is a psychotic after all.  
Doctor Leland quirked an eyebrow, “We heard you yelling, Bruce, so we came to check on the two of you.” John giggled at this, “Yelling? I heard no yelling!” He grabbed Leland’s hands and gave her big puppy dog eyes, “Nothing at all!” He blinked innocently. “Well… Alright John. You two behave, ok?” The doctor sighed, leaving with the guard.

  
After a few moments they were still in the silence again. As soon as the door thumped closed, John sat down next to him and laid his head against his shoulder, “Bruce, you’re my friend, right?” He thought on this- this man did save his life, and has done nothing but attempt to help him. “Yes, you’re my friend John.” He almost couldn’t believe what he just said, as if his mouth had a mind of its own- no it was more like his heart had a mind of his own. He felt… keen to this man.

  
John hummed happily, and fiddled with the other man’s blanket, rubbing it between his fingers, “What are you doing John?” Bruce questioned. “Doctor Leland says I do it when I feel… Off… Not really feeling good buddy…” he forced an awkward smile and set into a light rythm of rocking slowly and rubbing the blanket. It was worrying. Bruce’s body acted on its own, later he’s blame it on his natural playboy reflex. He had out his arm around John’s shoulder, drawing him closer to him, “Hey, I’m really sorry about snapping at you.”

  
John’s whole face lit up the second Bruce put his arm around him, “O-oh!” he shouted in excitement, and snuggled closer to Bruce, stuffing his head between his chest and his arm. He giggled happily, his rocking and fidgeting ceased right away. Without any notice, John lifted himself into his lap and rested his head on his chest, knees drawing up to his own chest as well. Bruce awkwardly accepted this, and responded by drawing his arms around the smaller man.  
He could’ve sworn the man was purring in his lap, but dismissed it. He held the man like that for what felt like hours. He only realized after a few that John had fallen asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! This is my first written batjokes writing. I really enjoy telltale batjokes a lot. I had lots of fun writing this.  
> If you liked it please do comment!!


End file.
